The Lost Voice
by Underthemoonshesings
Summary: Moon was part of the family of Noah. But she wasn't "Noah". By learning that she had innocence she joins the black order. But when she has to face her old family what does she do? And what if she has fallen in love with an exorcist! OC/Kanda!


_Most detail about how they look I didn't say because hopefully we all know what they look like._

**Chapter 1: The Noah**

I always was a good singer...

When I was little people would stop and listen to it.

I was a orphan. My parents died when I was very young. I don't remember them at all. I had no family so my parent's maid took me in. I was put out on the door step and made to sing for a long time a day. I made a lot of money though. I made her very rich and she soon gave me up. She left me in an alley when I was eight. Then a strange man came up to me. He said... He was to kill me...

I was eight when I met my new family. I never thought I would be stuck in a weird family like this. I loved them...But now my fate is against them. I have seen the truth and there is no turning back. Plus how could I leave the one I love...

It was a strangely cold night tonight. Almost no one was out. It was an hour ago at 11 pm that the maid dropped me off in this alley. I was cold. Being only eight, I was scared too. I did the only thing that calms me down. I sang. I sang my song.

_My love will win_

_My heart will keep beating slowly_

_With you by my side _

_We will play this melody_

_Will you love me forever_

_If not please don't trick_

_My love for you beats out all fears_

_Please except my beating heart_

_My love of a thousand tears_

_Our kiss lost in a..._

My song was disturbed when a man walked down the alley. "What a nice song. Please do not stop on my account."

I started to get nervous as he got closer. "What do you want?" I tried to be less nervous then I already was..

His next line made me shake with fear. "Oh, just to kill you..." His smile I could see in the dark.

"Why would you want to k-kill m-me?" What did I do?

"Because you might have something I need to destroy." He was really close now. My back was to the wall I could no longer back up.

A bigger man came behind the man who wanted to kill me. "Tyki, don't scare the small girl so bad." He walked up to me and I could see the new man. Is monster the right word? He had a large hat [Im not going to go into detail based on everyone knows how he looks].

"Little girl sing that song again for me." He monster said nicely. Should I?

I did.

_My love will win_

_My heart will keep beating slowly_

_With you by my side _

_We will play this melody_

_Will you love me forever_

_If not please don't trick_

_My love for you beats out all fears_

_Please except my beating heart_

_My love of a thousand tears_

_Our kiss lost in a..._

"Why did I have to listen to this again?" The guy named Tyki complained.

The bigger guy sighed. "How can we kill such a lovely singer?" The guy paused for a minute then came up with an idea. "What if she can be our entertainment! Road would like that. She always complains that there are no girls around her age."

Tyki sighed. "Have you forgot what this girl has?"

"No."

Tiki sighed again. "Whatever you say Earl."

A door appeared out of nowhere and I was starting to get sleepy. All I remember was feeling someone pick me up then it was blank.

* * *

My name is Moon. It was the only name I remember given to me by the maid. I have blond hair and green eyes.

* * *

"Wake up!" A girls voice said.

I opened my eyes slowly to see where I was. It was a room. It was normal looking. It was big. I looked to the girl next to the bed I was on. She had marks on her head! I crawled to the other side of the bed.

"What are you?" I asked the girl.

"We are Noah. My name is Road." She smiled at me. "What is your name?"

"My name is Moon" I still sat on the edge of the bed. "Where am I?"

The girl Road just looked at me. "With your new family! Please do not be afraid of me." She got up and walked over to the closet. "I brought you clothes!" She held out a pretty dark red frilly dress. I always wanted to try a dress like that...

She dressed me and took me out of that room. We walked down some stair then halls. Till we got to a room. A large table was in there.

Road ran in. "Earl, Look at her!" I walked in awkwardly.

I smiled shyly. I saw about four people around the table. The guy that saved me was sitting at the table. They all had the same marks as Road.

Road smiled at me. "Her name is Moon!"

I bowed. "Hello"

The "Earl" then welcomed me to the table. "Come sit." I sat next to Road. The Earl then introduced everyone. "This is David and Jasdero." He pointed to the end of the long table. "And this is Tyki. You have already met him." I shivered and didn't look at him. "And I am The Millenium Earl. But please just call me Earl." I nodded. I ate the food put out for me. Road showed me back to room. No one bothered me for the rest of the day.

The next morning Road woke me up. I ate breakfast with road, David and Jasdero. They said Tyki and the Earl were gone. I had a pretty good day hang out with Road (She was the only one I felt comfortable with).

For the next month I got closer to everyone except Tyki. They were my new family.

* * *

When my ninth birthday came around they celebrated a with party for me! I was slowly learning about what there goal was.

* * *

By the time I was ten I was really part of the family! I loved them! Road was my best friend! And I was finally allowed in town!

* * *

When I was twelve I knew I knew a lot about "the I hadn't heard about exorcists.

Well It was a normal day I had taken an akuma into town with me to get some new fabric for Road. It was a pretty blank day in town I only saw a few people.

I walked into the fabric shop. I loved the owner of this store she is so nice. "Back again Moon!" She smiled. "What would you like dear?"

I smiled at her. "How about some blue."

"What shade? Any pattern?"

"You pick!" I looked around. I love all the different variety she has. She was in the back now.

"Ok, I got some of our best!" She held a dark blue swirly silk in her hands.

I smiled. "Perfect! I'll take it!"

I paid her. And she gave me some of her homemade cookies.

I left the shop happy like I always did!

I sat by the fountain and ate a few cookies. I saved a few for road... if I didn't, she would be a nightmare!

The akuma next to me just was silent. Till it bowed and turned into its natural form when a woman came close. "An akuma!" The women then had fire around her. The akuma was destroyed in minutes. The women walked up to me. "Are you ok?" She looked at me concerned.

I nodded. "Who are you and how did you destroy that?"

"I am April. And that was an akuma." The women April had light brown hair that fell down to her waist. Dark blue eyes. She wore a cloak that was black. She was pretty.

"I know what an akuma is but how did you destroy it?" She looked at me weird.

"Im an exorcist. I have innocence." She paused. "How do you know about akuma? And why were you traveling with one?"

Should I tell her? I really wanted to know more about whatever power that was. "I learned about them through a source i'm not allowed to say and... I didn't know about the akuma." I lied. "How do you do that power?"

"It came with me I guess." She sighed. "How about some food? I will tell you more then."

I nodded. I got up and followed her to a café down the street...

* * *

_How was it? Both Moon and April are OC. _

_Please tell me if you spot an error!_


End file.
